Spades
by x-Miyako-x
Summary: drabble request: (NSFW). Erestor/Glorfindel. Part 3 of the "Drabbles Out of Control" series.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor smiled cheerfully as he made his way to Glorfindel's rooms. He felt quite accomplished after having finished his paper work for the day. He'd spent extra time in the office the last few weeks in order to get more done. Having succeeded in doing just that, he'd separated the remaining paperwork in different piles for each of his assistants, thus giving him a day or two's respite.

Erestor made a quick stop to his own rooms so he could change quickly into a long, loose sleeping shirt and pulled on a light robe. Looking himself over in the mirror, he gave a short nod and made sure to grab the book he was reading on his way out.

Finally having a day off felt good. Letting the relief of not having to wake up early wash over him, Erestor smiled as he knocked on the door to his beloved's rooms.

Erestor let himself in and set his book down on his favourite pillow before the fireplace. He glanced around hoping to find Glorfindel, but he was nowhere to be seen. A quick look at the balcony revealed that he was not sitting outside either. Where was he hiding? Perhaps in the bedroom…

Erestor entered the room cautiously, having a feeling, with the luck he'd had recently that would be interrupting. And he was right.

On the large bed lay Glorfindel, his glorious form laid bare for all to see. One arm up, hand fisted tightly in his hair. The other was trailing ever so slowly downwards to his straining erection, teasing twin peaks and smoothing over a toned abdomen before reaching its intended destination. He gasped, though the touch seemed to do no good in abating his need.

Erestor gaped at the erotic scene before him, the beauty of his beloved catching him off guard and coming nowhere near how he may have imagined it. A delayed gasp left his lips and he desperately scrambled for purchase on the wall behind him as he went weak in the knees.

Startled by the sound of a palm hitting the wall, Glorfindel stopped all movement and looked to the door. His mouth dropped open in shock when he found Erestor standing there staring back at him. He glanced down at himself and back at his lover several times before speaking up,"I- uhh…"

Erestor watched from his spot by the entrance and wrapped his robe more tightly around himself self consciously as Glorfindel struggled to speak, "There is no need to apologize, meleth. I understand."

Taking a slow step forward, Erestor took a deep, calming breath before advancing to the edge of the bed, gathering his courage for what he was about to do. With all that had happened between them recently, this would either be a relief or their breaking point. He dearly hoped for the former.

Erestor took one last calming breath before parting his robe and letting it fall to the ground, leaving him in only a night shirt reaching to his knees, his growing arousal just showing. His breaths came in harshly as his beloved's gaze fixed upon him.

A small smirk formed on Erestor's at the golden elf's vulnerable position, "I think- perhaps it is time- we attempted to relieve some of this tension, no?"

At Glorfindel's sharp intake of air, Erestor's shy smirked grew into a cheeky grin, "You've been waiting for quite some time, haven't you? Patiently waiting, and though you could have taken what you desired, though I would have readily offered what it is you wished, you refused."

Letting the last of his doubts seep away, Erestor crawled onto the bed to rest on his hands and knees over Glorfindel. He looked down into lust-filled blue eyes, "Have I ever told you how amazing that is?"

Glorfindel squirmed beneath the raven haired Councilor. His lover's shirt had ridden up during his crawl, and the hem now hung above his erection, barely brushing over it. His hips thrust upward minutely in an attempt to get more friction without bringing any attention to the movement, but it was noted nonetheless.

"Hm," Erestor lowered his gaze to the point where cloth met heated skin, "Seems you've a problem, melda. Would you like some help?"

And without waiting for confirmation, he began his descent. Starting first with his lips, Erestor kissed his beloved with all the fire and passion he'd kept hidden thus far leaving them both gasping for air. He then left short kisses all the way to Glorfindel's ear, taking the small point in to suckle and nibble at.

Smiling to himself at Glorfindel's responsiveness, he released the reddened tip and kissed down a strong jaw, to the junction between neck and shoulder, to suck a lovely purple mark into being. The whole world would know what had happened here this night and he'd gladly admit to it.

Trailing his tongue along the blond's collar bone, Erestor nipped as he went. He circled one nipple before taking it roughly into his mouth, twisting and tugging at the other, alternating between using his fingers and simply rubbing his palm flat over it, before giving the other the same treatment.

Once satisfied with Glorfindel's reaction, he moved on, placing open-mouthed kisses on his lover's quivering stomach. Erestor bypassed his member to suck and lick at the inside of his thighs, stroking the outside softly.

A bit of his previous anxieties returned but he pushed them aside. Wetting his lips he nudged up against the blond's erection before taking it into his mouth and sucking hungrily. The golden elf groaned, his mouth hanging open, and he reached down to pull Erestor's hair back and grab a fistful of it to show the other how to move.

Glorfindel cried out and his hips bucked up. Erestor moaned and smiled to himself, the other struggling not to move, "E- E- Restor," the blond whispered, "P-Please d-don't… I- Erestor."

Releasing Glorfindel and pulling back to gaze up into blue eyes darkened with need. "What is it you wish to say, meleth nín?"

"Come here," Glorfindel pulled Erestor up, placing both hands on either side of his face and kissing him fiercely. "Turn around," he said gruffly, and gave him a small tap on the hip.

Erestor frowned at him for a moment, not understanding what he meant, until he felt the touch at his side and his eyes widened in realization. His breath caught in his throat but he did as he was told.

Glorfindel hissed as the shirt brushed against him once more and he decided it was high time to get rid it. He waited not-so-patiently until Erestor had settled before pushing it past his waist and ordering him to get rid of it.

Erestor whimpered but pulled the shirt up over his head quickly before lowering his head to rest against Glorfindel's leg, his member just a few inches away. He twitched at the sight, would that ever fit?

He took several calming breaths before lifting his head and glancing over his shoulder at Glorfindel. Feeling his lover's hands gliding up and down the back of his thighs, over his buttocks, spreading them and blowing over his hole, Erestor mewled.

Sucking in a breath, and trying to steady himself, he reared up suddenly when he felt Glorfindel's tongue tracing up his backside. "Ahh!" He shouted at the unexpected contact, "'findel…"

Erestor glanced down at the weeping erection lying flat against Glorfindel's stomach and smirked before giving it a long, slow lick from the tip down to his balls. He had to hold the blond down for fear of falling over when the other bucked again.

He looked back at Glorfindel over his shoulder once more and saw the other was looking back at him, eyes half lidded, yet full of mischief - how he managed to look like that in the midst of passion, Erestor had no idea - before he felt the flat of his tongue pressed against him.

Erestor gasped and panted and whined pushing back against the wonderful pressure, "Meleth nín, saes."

A low chuckle reached his ears and he moaned, seeing the task that lay ahead of him. How would he ever manage to concentrate with such delicious sensations radiating from his backside?

Determined not to let Glorfindel down, Erestor began kissing and sucking and licking up and down his lover's member, occasionally reaching farther down to pull his sacks into his mouth and hum around them. He did not notice when the golden elf reached for the oil on the nightstand.

Glorfindel struggled not to buck too strongly, though it was hard with such a talented mouth on him, fixated on bringing him pleasure. He reached for the oil on the nightstand and dipped two fingers inside before bringing them to circle Erestor's hole.

Erestor cried out and gasped, taking a moment to gather his wits before taking Glorfindel in hand and swallowing down as much of him as he could. Gagging from the amount flesh in his mouth, Erestor pulled back to catch his breath before starting again more slowly.

Glorfindel's eyes widened impossibly at the councilor's eagerness, "Meleth, please. Go slowly. You are inexperienced in these matters…"

Erestor nodded and chuckled as he realized it was indiscernible from any other bob of his head, but he released Glorfindel with a small pop when he was taken almost to the hilt by a warm, wet mouth. He could not stop himself from thrusting down into the enveloping heat and Glorfindel righted him by pushing back on his cheeks.

Erestor groaned and simply continued his treatment of Glorfindel's arousal. His lover breathing hard against his rear as he continued to spread oil along his cleft and prepared to insert one finger.

"Are you ready pen vaelui?" Glorfindel asked, not wishing to hurt nor surprise him, "I will start with one finger now. It may hurt, but it will certainly be uncomfortable."

"Yes, please," Erestor sighed, "Saes melethron. I know what to expect. I have- I have read a lot about the subject and I- I have- p-practiced…"

"You-…?" Glorfindel groaned, "Aiya Erestor. You amaze me."

Glorfindel smiled and pulled Erestor back for a quick but no les passionate kiss before nudging him back into place and taking him into his mouth to the hilt. After circling Erestor's hole once more, he slowly began inserting one finger. It took a few moments to enter to the first knuckle, where he paused to give Erestor time to adjust.

Squirming slightly Erestor noted that although the stretch was still as strange as when he had attempted it, it was only moderately uncomfortable. He tried pushing back a bit and gasped at the feeling of being stretched. Erestor moaned and encouraged Glorfindel to continue, so the other elf did, pushing the finger in more and pulling it out slightly.

Erestor gasped around the hot length against his tongue and pushed back in time with Glorfindel's ministrations. When he thought he would be ready to another and Glorfindel agreed, he slowly pressed in, but stopped only half way to the first knuckle.

The dark haired elf released Glorfindel to control his breathing. He knew he had to relax - to allow the intrusion - but it burned. Even with the proper lubrication, the stretch felt awful.

"Are you alright pen vain?" Glorfindel asked carefully, "If you wish to stop please tell me now."

"Nnn-no," Erestor whimpered, "Please, do not s-stop. I can- I _can_- 'findel, seron vell, please."

"Aye, Erestor, my beautiful love. I will show you," Glorfindel smirked and leaned forward to lick around his fingers, making Erestor squirm.

The soft, slick touch helped the fire to bank and to come back to full arousal. Erestor pressed back slowly and gently, testing the resistance. He smiled to himself when he felt the fingers slide in slightly deeper and with much less pain than before.

Trusting that his lover knew what he was doing and that he would take care of him, Erestor returned to his own task. Swiftly taking Glorfindel's flesh, he swirled his tongue around it, bobbing his head with enthusiasm. All the while, his lover pumped his fingers in and out of his entrance, scissoring and stretching before crooking them to search for the small, hidden mound of nerves.

Erestor's moans reached a desperate pitch when Glorfindel's questing fingers failed to find their mark, but instead rubbed just around it. The tickling pressure was not enough. Erestor felt as though he was on the edge of something, but he knew not what. Angling his hips lower not only helped his lover's mouth to reached its target more easily, but also brought his fingers to his prostate.

Erestor shouted, pulling away and crying out in pleasure, "Oh aye, saes, maethoren vain. Please meleth nín. 'findel, aiya!"

Glorfindel chuckled and removed his tongue that he might speak, "You are amazing Erestor. Your pleasure is mine also."

As nodding would not make his agreement known, he wiggled his rear instead. Glorfindel smirked and pulled Erestor's member into his mouth and sucking vigorously. They carried on much the same way alternating between lustful frenzy and sweet loving for long moments before Erestor started tensing above his lover.

He grasped Glorfindel's thighs tightly in warning, and in not long at all, he was coming down the golden elf's throat. His muscles clamped on the blond's fingers and his constant humming and partial-shouting around the other's erection had him following Erestor over the edge, his release spilling into the raven haired councilor's mouth.

Panting and gasping, both pulled away from the other and lay back against the pillows. Glorfindel turned to face Erestor slowly and the other places his head on the blond's chest, listening to his still-rushed heart beat.

"That was…" Glorfindel shook his head, at loss for the proper words. "I love you, so much," he whispered into a mess of black hair."

Erestor lifted his head and smiled, tears shining in his eyes, "Aye, I love you maethoren valthen. Thank you."

He leaned forth for a kiss. Their souls both sang in time, a song of love and happiness. Though they would not bind for some time yet, there was no doubt in their minds now that they were meant to be together. And they lay back once more, pulling the covers up and wrapping their arms around each other, falling into a deep, restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Translations:**  
Aiya! - Oh!  
meleth - love  
meleth nín - my love  
saes - please  
pen vaelui - lustful one  
melethron - lover  
seron vell - beloved  
pen vain - beautiful one  
maethoren vain - my beautiful warrior  
maethoren valthen - my golden warrior


End file.
